


There Are Disney Princesses...and Then There’s Keith...

by mothmanisbaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, I seem to only be able to write gay, M/M, Princess Keith, knight lance, lots of gay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanisbaby/pseuds/mothmanisbaby
Summary: Lance is a knight and he was assigned to find the missing princess of the Galrans. But when he finally finds her...it’s not what he expected...at ALL.*Currently on haitus for editing because everytime I read over this I die a little inside.*





	1. Not What You Expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test run.

Lance is a knight from the kingdom of Altea. He was assigned a mission from King Alfor to rescue the princess of the Galrans from her tower as a sign of peace between the two kingdoms. See they have been in the middle of a war for about 10,000 years. Alfor decided that 10,000 years was long enough. So he sent Lance.

All Lance had to do was somehow make it past the dragon, grab the princess, and take her back to the kingdom as a ‘white flag’ kinda thing.

Well, that WAS the plan but...that’s not what happened...

He had just made it past the dragon and up the tower when he heard singing...

...But it wasn’t a females voice...

He went to the room that he heard the singing coming from and stood frozen looking at the figure next to the windowsill. 

The figure of a male...


	2. Who Is This Mysterious Man?

(Lance POV)

Male...

The figure of a male...

In a dress...

WELL, I GUESS IN THIS DAY OF AGE ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE RIGHT?!? WHO KNOWS, MAYBE HE’S INTO THAT SORT OF THING?

Whatever, who cares. I was only there to rescue the princess anyways. But why was he there? Was he looking for the princess too?

I decided it was best to ask. As I started to approach him, the wood under my feet squeaked and suddenly I was pinned to the wall with a knife to my throat.

I blinked.

“Who are you and why are you here?” The male asked, the knife still WAY to close for comfort.

“Kinky...” I muttered.

“What?” The male asked, confused.

“Nothing.” I responded quickly. Probably best not to make the man with a knife to my throat anymore angry than he already seems to be, right?

“I’ll ask again” the male said, voice deadly calm. “Who are you, and why are you here?”

“Uh, right. I’m Lance. A knight from the kingdom of Alte-“

“Figures.” The male replied, seeming to be even more angry than he was before...if that was possible...

“What?” I asked confused.

That was when he took the knife away from my throat and moved back to his spot on the windowsill.

“Let’s just say you’re not the first to come here looking for the ‘princess’.” He said, voice dripping with venom.

“Speaking of the princess...” I started, not knowing where all the venom in his voice was coming from. “Do you know where she is or-“

“Yes.” He interrupted again, voice emotionless.

I wondered how he could change his tone so quickly like that? 

‘Maybe he’d teach me?’ I wondered.

“Well then, do you think you could tell me where to find her?” I asked, looking at him.

That’s when he turned around and said:

“You’re lookin’ at ‘er.”


	3. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no type.

(Lance POV)

“You’re lookin’ at ‘er”

Wait.

W A I T.

I blinked.

“Did-did I hear you correctly?” I asked.

“Yeah, ya did.” The male said, sounding annoyed.

“Then-then you’re...”

“Yeah,” he started “I’m prince Keith Akari Kogane, or as you seem to know me, ‘Princess Akari’ Kogane.” He said through gritted teeth.

I was at a lost for words.

The so called princess was actually a prince.

That’s when I started fully taking in how Akar- Keith, was dressed.

He had medium length Black hair, Grey-Blue eyes, and pale-ish tan skin. He also had a scar on the right side of his face that seemed to go down.

He wore a Red poofy-ish dress and a princess tiara. (Probably because of the whole ‘princess Akari’ thing.)

The only thing really off was the fact that he was wearing what looked to be a belt on the outside of his dress. 

But that wasn’t what was off...

Attached to the belt was a sword, like what a knight might use. 

Where he got that, I didn’t know. 

I didn’t want to find out either.

“So you’re princes- prince Aka- Keith?” I asked.

“Yeah,” He said sounding a little bit of something that I couldn’t identify “although, I would prefer that you call me Keith, please.”

“Oh...of corse your hi- Keith” I quickly corrected myself.

Didn’t really want the man dressed in a dress to gut me like I fish if I accidentally offended him.


	4. I-Can’t-Think-Of-A-Cleaver-Chapter-Title

(Keith POV)

Who did this guy think he is?

Showing up at my tower, looking for me?

More importantly, 

WHY DID THE HIGHER UPS SAY THAT I WAS A GIRL?!?

I MAY BE GAY, BUT I AM NO FEMALE.

No offense to females, of course.

Especially the princess of Altea, Princess Allura.

She seemed like she could kill me with just a spoon.

...I would really rather not find out though, in case anyone was wondering...

But back to the guy,,,,,,,

Who looked pretty cute, not gonna lie....

‘FOCUS KEITH, YOU USELESS GAY’ I told myself.

‘Plus I should probably find out more about him before I go and think that he’s cute’ I thought.

Speaking of which, the man by the name of ‘Lance’, was dressing in formal Altean knight armor with a broadsword at his side.

He had short brown hair, fair skin, and blue eyes.

Not to mention the freckles that dotted his face.

He was honestly pretty adorable.

‘COULD YOU STOP BEING GAY FOR, LIKE, ONE SECOND PLEASE?’ I thought to myself.

Answer: No, no I cannot.

And-

Wait.

W a i t.

Princess...

Maybe he found the wrong one?

I mean Acxa...

But then again, she was exiled for helping Lotor...

I wonder how she’s doing...

‘NOT THE POINT KEITH,’ I thought to myself.

The point is, maybe he was looking for Acxa and not me?

But he did say he was looking for princess Akari, right?

And Akari is my middle name...

But- wait,

CRAP HE STARTED TALKING.

“-with me?” Lance finished.

“I’m...I’m sorry, please repeat what you said.” I responded, feeling my face heat up.

“Oh uh, I was just wondering if you would come back to the palace with me?” He said with a slight bit of pink on his cheeks.

“Right. Yeah, yeah. Sure.”

“Great! So should we leaves or the palace now or?” He asked.

“That probably wouldn’t be a good idea, after it gets dark, the monsters come out and it makes it nearly impossible to get anywhere without getting attacked.”

“Oh...So we will be staying here? And leaving tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I responded.

“I should’ve packed sleep wear then huh?”

“Uh...uh”

‘BE NICE AND OFFER HIM SOME CLOTHES KEITH,’ My mind shouted at me.

“Um, you can borrow some of mine if you would like...” I said, feeling the red return to my face and creep down my neck.

“Oh...okay.” He stuttered out, face red.

‘WAY TO GO KEITH, YOU MADE THE MAN UNCOMFORTABLE’ My mind screamed.

“I... I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to!” I hurried out. “It... it was just a suggestion, that’s all!”

“No! No, it’s... it’s fine! More than fine!” He said.

“Well then...I shall go grab you some. Be back in a bit.” I said as I walked away, my blush no doubt coming down to my chest at this point.


End file.
